Beard Deer
Beard Deer is a member of Ludo's Army in "Star vs. the Forces of Evil." Biography He first appears in "Star Comes to Earth" guarding Ludo along with Bearicorn. Then as one of the monster Ludo brings to Earth to fight Star. As he fight he gets hit in the head with his own hammer and blasted with Star's narwhal blast. He then appears in "Match Maker" With Ludo and the rest of his army. He fights Star and Marco while in the process get beaten. He gets badly wounded after Star uses her turbo nuclear butterfly blast on the entire army. When Star asks if she killed him Ludo responds "No just bleeding internally and being a total baby about it!" In "Brittney's Party" he along with Ludo and the other monsters hijack the party bus. They plan to drive it into a dimensional portal with the people still in it. Star fights Beard Deer on the roof and quickly blasts him of the bus. In the beginning of "Lobster Claws" he is seen fighting Star and Marco with the other members of Ludo's army. After he grabs Star, Ludo orders Lobster Claws to get the wand but gets one of Beard Deer's antlers instead, much to his pain and agony. After being defeated he and the other monsters ditch Lobster Claws and Beard Deer angrily takes back his antler. He returns with Ludo's army with his antler bandage to once again get the wand. Once Lobsters Claws gets it Beard Deer and the other monsters watch in amazement. After being blasted with the daisy explosion by Star he retreats into a portal. At the beginning of "Fortune Cookies" He is fighting Star and Marco but once again gets easily defeated. Back the the castle breakroom is is competing in a dance of with the other monsters. Then fights Star and Marco again thanks to a trap set up by Toffee. Star hugs him and then he throws Marco into a dumpster. Until finally he gets defeated by Star's mushroom blast. In "Mewnipendance Day" after Buff Frog loses his espionage to Toffe he worries of losing his job to the other monsters like Beard Deer He appears in "Marco Grows a Beard" ''coming to the Diaz household to get the wand. But has to go through tons of Marco's beard hair. After failing to get the wand Ludo immediately blames the monsters and takes away their milkshake privileges. Toffee however gets the monsters to betray Ludo. But Ludo tries to make Beard Deer remember that he save him from the streets. But Ludo gets thrown out anyway. His last appearance was in ''"Storm the Castle" as one of the many monsters serving Toffee. Once Star uses the whispering spell to destroy her wand Beard Deer in caught in the explosion. It's unknown if he died or survived. Gallery Star-forces-evil-key-art-clip-01.jpg S1e1 throne of ludo.png S1E1 ludo is revealed.png S1e1 many enemies appear.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 all monsters are down.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E16 Lizard monster kicks frill-neck monster.png S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Hostile Species Category:Male